Endoscopic surgery is a minimally invasive surgery that performs examinations and curative treatments without a laparotomy on a patient. In the endoscopic surgery, treatment instruments such as forceps and an endoscope are separately introduced in a body cavity of the patient, and an operator has an image at a tip portion of the treatment instrument inserted in the body cavity in an observation visual field of the endoscope and performs treatment work while observing, by the endoscope, a treatment state of an affected site by the treatment instrument. In the endoscopic surgery, the treatment instruments and the endoscope are introduced in the body cavity through a pipe punctured through a body wall (for example, an abdominal wall) in an abdomen or the like of the patient. The pipe is a tubular member, which is commonly referred to as a trocar.
The operator enlarges an image by making the endoscope approach an organ and thereby performs incision or suture of the organ. However, the visual field of the operator becomes very narrow. Thus, a device is demanded by which a state of the outside of the working area (for example, motion of the treatment instrument on the outside of the working area, a state of bleeding, and a residual state of residues such as gauze) may be widely perceived.
In consideration of such a demand, PTL 1 discloses a device that directly inserts a connector electrode having a needle shape in the abdominal wall and joins the connector electrode to a camera in the body.
Further, PTL 2 discloses a device which inserts a camera unit and a communication cable to be joined thereto through a trocar, draws out a needle and the communication cable to the outside of the body through a hole in the abdominal wall in a state where an end of the communication cable is caught by the needle inserted through the hole in the abdominal wall, and thereby fixes the communication cable.